Dimitri Lousteau
Dimitri Lousteau is an anthropomorphic marine iguana from the Sly Cooper series. He was a secondary antagonist in Sly 2: Band of Thieves before becoming a main protagonist and playable character in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Background At a young age he was sent to live with his grandparent's and grew up listening to stories of his grandfather, Reme Lousteau, recovering treasure from pirate ship wrecks, however this life of adventure was cut short when his diving gear was stolen. He learned English by listening to music videos and now mimics their speech which other characters have a difficult time understanding. Marrying for profit Dimitri, a then art forger, pretended to be in love with an art aficionado named Beverly D'Oinkeau, and got close to her so that she would propose to him, With the engagement gift being The Venus De Marco, a valuable art statue in D'Oinkeau's possession. Dimitri planned to steal the statue once it was given to him. The statue was then on display during a party at Dimitri's mansion in Monaco. Dimitri had some of his men forging painting's in the mansion's attic during the party. To ensure that The Venus De Marco was safe D'Oinkeau invited Inspector Carmelita Fox to protect it, much to Dimitri's chagrin. D'Oinkeau showed Inspector Fox The Venus De Marco with Dimitri in tow. While viewing the statue three guards informed Ms. D'Oinkeau that Sly Cooper, a well known thief, was spotted in the attic. Inspector Fox then rushed to the attic to get to the criminal she had waited years to arrest. Dimitri, now fearing that he would be found out, tried to keep the Inspector away from the attic. Failing to do so, he told both Carmelita and D'Oinkeau that he would check on the party to see that everything was 'grooving'. Inspector Fox did not find Sly, but found all of Dimitri's men knocked out along with forging equipment. D'Oinkeau then realized that her fiancé was a forger. While both woman were in the attic, Dimitri made his escape. It was revealed that the guards that informed D'Oinkeau of Sly's appearance were actually Sly and his gang members Bentley and Murray. They had previously knocked the guards out and told D'Oinkeau of Sly's appearance knowing that both she and Carmelita would rush to the scene, while the Cooper gang stole The Venus De Marco. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' Dimitri was a promising young art student before his corruption. He developed his own style, dubbed "kinetic aesthetic", which consisted of him merely swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist and painting the canvas when he swung by. Alas, it was rejected outright and Dimitri was cast out of the art community. Infuriated, he began forging old masterpieces, his idea of punishing those with bad taste. Joining the Klaww Gang, Dimitri set up a nightclub in Paris, drawing in patrons from all around the city. Funneling illegal spice sent from Rajan into the population by covering food with it, Dimitri contributed greatly to Arpeggio's plans. In addition, Dimitri modified the Clockwerk Tail Feathers for use as printing plates. Using their unique alloy, Dimitri could create an endless supply of counterfeit money. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' Sly later ran into Dimitri in Venice during his first mission of when he tangles with Octavio. Seeking the missing Murray, Sly found Dimitri instead, locked up in a Venice prison (which questioned his ending at Sly 2 and why Dimitri would still be in jail according to Sly). Dimitri is still peeved at Sly for ruining him, still calling his nickname "Cracker box" before nearly getting the cops' attention. Cutting a deal, the two arranged for Dimitri to escape while Sly kept Carmelita busy outside. In return, the former forger alerted Murray to the presence of his friends in Venice, thus facilitating the Cooper Gang's reassembly. Running into Dimitri in Holland, where he is working as an announcer, Sly requested that he help the Cooper Gang locate the lineup for the ACES dogfight tournament, giving Team Cooper a heads up on who they would be flying against so they could enact sabotage. After being pressured, Dimitri agreed, but only if the gang agreed to owe him a favor. Calling in that favor later, Dimitri summoned the Cooper Gang to Blood Bath Bay. In this pirate location, Dimitri's grandfather, Reme Lousteau, had created diving gear and stolen loot from sunken ships. However, the gear was stolen, and Reme started a family. Dimitri grew up on the stories, and vowed to reclaim the treasure. After he helps the gang beat Captain LeFwee, he joins the gang as their frog-man, despite not being asked to do so. After the gang split up, Dimitri became a professional skin diver with girls and money. The last Bentley heard from him was a postcard: "I'm here, wish you were fine-like me." ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Sly and the gang contact Dimitri, Sly saying they are good friends, to watch the Thievius Racconus as a precaution. They make a deal by stating that he will watch the book and tell the gang if the book changes at all. Bentley creates a device (a crystal-powered radio) to contact Dimitri anytime and anywhere as long as they wear his "fashion clothes." Dimitri stays in the present to watch the gang's Paris safehouse and to update Bentley with any changes to the Thievius Raccoonus. He does not come with the gang to the past. He is vital to the gang's whereabouts, as he directs them on any trouble in the book. He is constantly saying things that don't make any sense to the rest of the gang. He gets his own television show called Disco Diver that chronicles his adventures. Description Dimitri is an anthropomorphic marine iguana (however, in the comics he is called a lizard). In Sly 2, he wears a dark green suit and a red shirt underneath. When depicted in his diving gear, it is obvious he is reasonably fatter in the stomach than originally believed. This could be because his original suit was designed to keep his belly tucked in. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Dimitri is thin, and has some muscle. He speaks an odd form of English, which contains bits of street slang he learned from watching hip-hop music videos. This strange form of English mostly consists of phrases like "Show your bling, and let me shine you," "Let's dance," "I'm mag-to the-jag-to the-nificiant!" and his unofficial catchphrase, "Greasy Sweet!!". He gives nicknames to his associates, frequently calling Sly a "crackerbox" and Murray "Main man Murray". Dimitri also has an enormous ego, which is only enhanced when he obtains his diving gear. He also believes that he is irresistible to women, including hitting on Penelope when they're alone, thinking she's in love with him and not Bentley. This leads her to come up with two rules: "1. Get over yourself, and 2. I mean it, get over yourself". His user name in the Thiefnet chatroom is shown as being "greasysweet1", and his code name on the Cooper Vault Job is "Agent Deep Six". He is almost always shown smoking a cigarette. Powers and abilities Dimitri is not a high level fighter like Sly himself (Sly constantly points this out in Sly 3 as a means of threatening him), but he coped by moving at blinding speeds and firing energy from a ring, which if shot too much shorts out. In water Dimitri shows to be a superior fighter in the water by using swift evasive maneuvers and a spear gun, with which he proves to be an excellent marksman. His water skills were enough to defeat Dr. M and his mutant angler fish. He is also stated by Sly to have "the best fashion sense of anyone I know" and even though he was just flattering him to get information, it's most likely the truth. Power grid Gallery Category:Sly Cooper Category:PlayStation Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Attractive Male Category:Games Category:Characters